


New Insecurities

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Oikawa's insecure about his changing body.





	New Insecurities

Oikawa stared at himself in the mirror, wishing that not all his clothes were so fitting. The fabric of his shirt stretched across his bloated stomach and his pants were uncomfortably tight around his waist. Fat was not the right word, because he wasn’t and even though he knew he wasn’t that wouldn’t keep other people from thinking he was and oh god did he feel like crying because felt huge and –

There was a knock at the door, and seconds later Iwaizumi peeked in with a smile, “Hey, are you ready to go?”

Oikawa snapped, “Do I look ready?”

Iwaizumi frowned and crossed his arms, “You look…” he paused, his eyes flicked down toward Oikawa’s middle, he was showing a little, “You look really cute.”

“Don’t you lie to me!” Oikawa shouted, “Nothing fits! I look fat! Did you know my shoes don’t even fit anymore because my feet have swollen so much!?”

“You’re not fat.” Iwaizumi insisted, and he spoke in a tone so soft and sweet it caught Oikawa off guard.

Oikawa was so surprised by Iwaizumi’s words that he suddenly started crying, he sobbed, “How – how Iwa-chan? I’ve gained so much weight and look so gross and everyone at school is going to say stuff and…” he pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes and collapsed backward onto the bed.

Iwaizumi laid down on the bed next to Oikawa, the omega’s pregnant scent was slathered thickly all over the sheets. Iwaizumi’s body suddenly felt warm, and he realized it might not have been a good idea to wear athletic wear today. Oikawa’s scent was alluring, and damn, he was so beautiful. His hair seemed so much softer, his cheeks were a little fuller, and his eyes were so much more brighter. Iwaizumi ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair before gently wiping his tears away.

“You’re gorgeous.” Iwaizumi admitted, “Cry and complain all you want, your body is perfect and so are you.”

Oikawa let out a shuddering breath and buried his face in his alpha’s chest, “Ahh I-Iwa-chan I-I love you so much!”

“I love you too.”


End file.
